


Mana's Star

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Christmas 2014 [6]
Category: Kaya (Musician), Moi Dix Mois
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Kaya always had been Mana's star. He got special treatment because of it, including his boss's love and affection. All that changed when Kanon Wakeshima joined the company. She's stolen his spotlight, his attention and possibly even his lover's heart.





	Mana's Star

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Livejournal user Morbidprose for Christmas (2014).

            Kaya couldn't help but feel jealous of the new young star. She looked beautiful in any dress she wore, she was elegant and kind too and if that wasn't enough she was also clever and funny. She was the perfect celebrity and Japan loved her. If you didn't want to date her, you wanted to be her. He was very much the second, especially when he saw Mana smiling at her.

            “Kanon is perfect.” Hora commented, more than a little infatuated, despite not being into women at all.

            “Yeah, perfect,” Kaya agreed. “I need to go.”

            “Ahhh, is someone jealous?” Hora teased. With a glare, Kaya stormed out of the room and went to sit in the dressing room alone. He'd been fed up ever since Kanon had joined the company, feeling like he had been pushed aside in favour of the new talent. To make matters worse, Kanon was far more successful than Schwartz Stein ever had been. Her debut single setting events into motion that now had her as the most popular female artist in Japan. Everyone loved her, everyone worshipped her and, just as he feared, he had been pushed aside.

            He heard voices outside, talking about how much Kanon was earning for the company and his mood darkened. Off course, Kanon Wakeshima was a gold mine. Everyone adored her, she might as well be a goddess. Just like he had felt when he had first started out.

 

***

 

            “Mana, I'm not sure.” Kaya worried as he stared at the outfit Mana wanted him to wear for his debut as a professional musician. “I've never worn a dress before. My father, God knows what he will say.”

            “It's a stage outfit, nothing more. I think it will suit you,” Mana reassured him. “Try it on?”

            “I guess that won't hurt.” Kaya reluctantly agreed, accepting the Gothic black dress from the older man. He undressed down to his underwear, unconcerned with Mana's presence in the room. They were both men, what did it matter? It did matter he realised as he stood half naked in front of his boss. Mana was checking him out, he hadn't realised Mana was gay too. Blushing he pulled the heavy fabric over his head, surprised at his reflection in the mirror. Mana was right, he did look good. With a little make-up, and perhaps restyling of his long hair, he would be gorgeous.

            “Let me just adjust it slightly.” Mana requested. As Kaya stared at himself in the mirror Mana began to pin the dress, accentuating his thin waist to make his chest and hips appear larger in comparison. He'd gained feminine curves just through these small alterations.

            “This is beautiful. Did you design it?” Kaya asked, unable to keep the smile from his face.

            “I did,” Mana replied. “For myself, but it looks better on you. I want you to wear this on stage. Will you do that for me?”

            “For you.” Kaya agreed, surprised to find Mana's hands running over his hair. He was experimenting with styles, trying to judge what looked best.

            “Am I interrupting something?” Hora teased as he entered the room, his eyes widening as he saw what Kaya was wearing. “Wow! Just wow!”

            “Mana wants me to wear this on stage.” Kaya explained.

            “It would be a sin not too,” Hora replied firmly. “My beautiful Cinderella, you've hidden in rags too long but now you will go to the ball.”

            Laughing Kaya was surprised when Mana walked out. Had that been jealousy in his eyes? He should have spoken up and said something. When he thought about it, Mana never spoke when Hora was present, or anyone for that matter. He only ever talked to Kaya, and of course Közi. Did that mean he was special? He certainly felt special wearing the custom designed dress Mana had given to him.

 

            It was a few days later, at a photo shoot, that Kaya spotted Mana watching him. He smiled at the guitarist who gave him the slightest nod of recognition in return. He sat silently watching the whole thing, gesturing for Kaya to follow him when it was over.

            Nervously Kaya hurried after Mana, his feet aching in the high heeled boots he had been asked to wear. He'd have to get used to shoes like this, he realised, praying silently they'd be more comfortable once he had broken them in. The stiff leather had been rubbing against his ankles a little.

            “I'm glad you decided to wear that,” Mana commented on the dress, reaching up to adjust a strand of hair that had fallen out of place. “You look like a dark angel.”

            “Your favourite kind.” Kaya teased.

            “My favourite kind,” Mana agreed. Silence descending for a moment. “So, you and Hora?”

            “You want Hora to wear a dress too? I thought we agreed on his style before?” Kaya worried. The last thing he wanted was to repeat the photo shoot they had just done.

            “We did,” Mana agreed. “What I mean to ask. What is your relationship with him?”

            “My relationship? Friends and co-workers. You know that.” Kaya replied, feeling confused now. Why did Mana care anyway? He knew they got on well professionally, that should be all that mattered to him. Unless, well unless Mana had a crush on him? It sounded absurd and yet Mana had been watching him undress. Then there was the way he only ever spoke to him, never Hora. He hadn't even wanted to become a producer, only agreeing to do so after Kaya had handed over a demo CD personally. Could it be true? If so, what did it mean for the future?

            “It's just, I was looking through your paperwork and noticed you liked men.” Mana admitted. Kaya suspected Mana had always known he was gay, he hadn't tried to hide it in any way.

            “Is that why you asked me to wear this dress?” Kaya asked, trying to stay innocent until he knew how Mana felt for sure. “Hora is gay too, you know.”

            “I know, but the dress wouldn't look good on him,” Mana replied. “Besides, you already had long hair. It was easier.”

            “I see.” Kaya said, he really didn't get it at all.

            “Are you and Hora a couple?” Mana asked. “He seemed to be flirting with you the other day.”

            “Hora and I?” Kaya asked, bursting into laughter at the idea. “No. Not a chance. We're not each other’s type at all.”

            “He flirts with you though.” Mana commented, his expression rather dark now.  

            “He's not my type,” Kaya replied firmly. He was going to have to make the plunge, wasn't he? Mana seemed far too shy about the whole thing. “But you are.”

            “Are you saying you have a crush on me?” Mana asked. He was attempting to tease him, but came out a little bit too eager.

            “Ask me out and find out.” Kaya responded.

            “Would you like to come over for dinner one night?” Mana asked.

            “How about Friday?” Kaya replied, giving Mana a quick kiss on the cheek.

            “I'll see you then,” Mana confirmed. “Oh and one more thing, you need to learn how to walk in those boots.”

            “They hurt.” Kaya complained. Mana simply walked out without a word. Annoyed at the lack of sympathy, Kaya pulled the boots off and walked back to the dressing room carrying them. It beat limping around anyway.

 

            “How are your feet?” Mana asked as they sat down to enjoy the simple home cooked meal. Mana was a decent chef and the whole meal was one of the nicest Kaya had ever eaten. It was the thought that counted more than the cooking, giving it that extra special edge.

            “They're OK.” Kaya replied. They'd recovered from the photo shoot at least.

            “You're not practising,” Mana accused. “How do you think you're going to learn to wear heeled footwear when you don't wear it?”

            “Maybe I don't want to wear heels?” Kaya suggested annoyed, “This was your idea not mine.”

            “You don't have to wear the dress you know,” Mana informed him. “It's not too late.”

            “I want to wear the dress. Not the shoes.” Kaya replied stubbornly.

            “If you want the dress then you need to learn how to walk in them!” Mana declared. “You're not the man I hoped you were.”

            “What makes you say that?” Kaya demanded. This was quickly becoming a terrible date, and it had started so well.

            “The Kaya I saw when you handed me that CD was strong willed and determined. Nothing would stop him, he has the passion I thought. Yet you're being defeated by a pair of shoes?” Mana scolded.

            “I'm sorry Mana.” Kaya apologised feeling ashamed. Perhaps Mana was right? Maybe he should have practised. At least a little.

            “Come, let's play some games?” Mana suggested with a kind smile.

            “Yeah, sure.” Kaya said feeling miserable as he sat down besides Mana on the sofa and accepted the games controller that was offered to him. This was far from the date he had hoped for. Had he done something wrong? Other than not wearing the shoes? Perhaps this was just Mana's problem? He had noticed his producer was far from the best people person. Socially awkward, unable to even talk to most people. Perhaps he shouldn't have taken offence? Mana was trying to help him, he had to believe that.

 

            The date had ended with a gentle kiss and a promise from Kaya to join him again in a few days’ time. He spent every one of those days practising walking in the boots. He wore them at work, around his house, even braved a shopping trip wearing them. The pain they caused began to become part of his daily life. He accepted it, ignored it, and carried on. He was making progress, of that he was sure.

            He wore the boots to Mana's house on the night of their second date. The discomfort worth it to see the dazzling smile Mana wore when he saw them. With a twirl he walked into the house and down the hall, as if it was a catwalk. Turning he walked back, gave a curtsy and waited for Mana's response.

            “Better, much better.” Mana confirmed. He looked proud and feeling the buzz Kaya joined him to play games once more. Relaxed and comfortable besides this man who did care about him. Mana just didn't know how to show it.

            After awhile Kaya placed down his controller so he could watch Mana play in single played mode. Quietly he rested his head against the others shoulder, never feeling so comfortable or relaxed. They stayed this way for a couple of hours. Quiet and content just to be in each other’s company.

            “Are you bored?” Mana worried. “You look like you're about to fall asleep.”

            “I'm fine,” Kaya reassured him. “Just watching.”

            “It's funny, that you should be the one watching.” Mana replied rather cryptically. Kaya understood though, Mana had been watching him ever since he and Hora had joined the company.

            “Mana,” Kaya began. Unsure of what to say he gathered his courage and kissed him. He had no idea what to say to this man, sure Mana would be unable to respond how he wanted anyway. A kiss was easier. It was a physical display of emotions, one they could both understand.

            They shared quite a few kisses that night, but it never went further. There was something too innocent about this relationship to rush it any further. Kaya was happy and content with what Mana was giving him right now. Reassurance that Mana did care, that was all he needed. There was no need to rush into sex.

 

            They had had sex off course, it had taken many innocent dates but they had got there. Never once looking back. They hadn't lost anything, only gained. Mana meant everything to him, and he had been sure it had worked in reverse as well.

            His career had bloomed along with his love life. Like a flower revealing its petals one by one they had become more and more famous. Quickly becoming true A list celebrities. Hora and him together made quite the team. Fans adored them. Wanted to date them, or be them. Fanfiction of his and Hora's relationship filled the internet and they played to it. Encouraged the fans to continue. But every night it was Mana that Kaya went to, not Hora.

            It had been so good for so long, why did Man have to hire this girl? Didn't Schwartz Stein earn the company enough? Why did she have to get in the middle of everything? Why did Mana have to like her?

            A knock on the door broke Kaya from his thoughts and he turned to see Mana standing in the doorway looking concerned. He'd noticed then, that he had left in a foul mood. That was something at least.

            “Don't you want to be with your new star?” Kaya asked.

            “Kanon?” Mana asked. “I've watched her enough.”

            “You used to watch me like that,” Kaya commented, a challenge in his voice. “Whenever you saw us practise you'd stay and watch. Now it's her, she's all I ever hear about anymore. 'Kanon got the advert for that perfume', 'Kanon got her third number one', 'Do you think Kanon will date me?'”

            “Just because I watch someone, it doesn't mean I want to be with them,” Mana protested. “I don't talk to her you know. Not vocally.”

            “You haven't spoken to her?” Kaya asked. He wasn't sure why he was surprised. Mana had never spoken to Hora either.

            “No,” Mana replied. “I admire her, I think she talented and beautiful. She can wear dresses that only a natural woman could get away with. As a designer I can't help but want to create for her. She's got the perfect figure for what I want to design.”

            “But that's as far as it goes,” Kaya finished feeling foolish. His lover was a gay man, how could a woman ever get between them? “I bet she knows how to walk in heels as well.”

            “She didn't need to practise,” Mana confirmed with a smile. “Are we good?”

            “We're good,” Kaya agreed offering his arms out to Mana who accepted his embrace. “I'm stupid to get jealous.”

            “Not stupid,” Mana corrected. The sentence left unfinished. He knew Kaya was a lot more capable of finding the right words.

            “I need to get you two a sign to put on the door,” Hora complained as he entered the room. “Is everything OK?”

            “Everything is fine,” Kaya reassured him. “I was being silly and emotional.”

            “Aren't you always?” Hora teased as the couple broke apart.

            “Shouldn't you be gawking at Kanon?” Kaya demanded. “I thought she was perfect?”

            “She was,” Hora replied “But then I overheard her on the phone. Let's just say I didn't agree with what she was saying and left.”

            “Nothing too bad I hope?” Mana asked. Hora stopped stunned, had Mana finally spoken to him? It was the first time he had heard Mana's voice while standing in the same room.

            “No, nothing too bad.” Hora confirmed. With a nod Mana smiled and left the room. Satisfied Kaya was finally OK.

 

            Kaya stood by the stage watching Kanon perform. He'd never thought he'd be here, watching the star in concert, but now he was no longer jealous of her he found he quite admired her. She might be young, but she had confidence and charisma that radiated out through her performance. Beside him Mana was also enjoying the show, his hand entwined with Kaya's as if to remind him who it was that had stolen his heart.

            After the show they went back stage, Mana passing his written notes to the various people involved. Advice for future lives as well as compliments where things had gone right. Kanon read hers and looked relieved.

            “Not so harsh,” She informed Kaya, holding up the long list of advice Mana had given her. It was all tiny things and there were many compliments there too. “Does he give you notes like this too?”

            “No, he tells me in person. He gives them to Hora though.” Kaya admitted. He'd never actually received one of Mana's legendary notes or letters.

            “Why are you so special?” Kanon teased. “Because you're his star?”

            “Me?” Kaya repeated. “You're the star of the moment. You sell far better than Schwartz Stein.”

            “But you're been around longer. Everyone says you were the original,” Kanon argued. “Mana even speaks to you! Why would he do that if you weren't the star?”

            “Hora is part of Schwartz Stein too.” Kaya defended his friend.

            “Seriously though. Why is it no matter how hard I work, he always compares me to you?” Kanon demanded. She sounded genuinely upset and more than a little jealous. Could it be all this time he had felt insecure, she had felt the same way?

            “I'm his boyfriend,” Kaya confessed. Not many actually knew that, most of the staff who didn't work directly with him were conflicted between him being involved with Hora or Mana. “He shouldn't be biased though.”

            “Well that explains everything!” Kanon exclaimed with a relieved smile. “I could never compete with that!”

            “Well I'll never have a real woman's curves,” Kaya reassured her. “You should see the exercise routine I go through just to look decent in a dress.”

            “If it's worse than mine, you have my pity,” Kanon agreed with a smile. “Are you and Mana coming to the after party?”

            “No, I don't think so,” Kaya admitted. “Maybe some other time?”

            “Sure,” Kanon agreed. “I better go shower.”

            “Don't let me stop you.” Kaya reassured him. Finding Mana he led him outside into one of the waiting taxi's, relieved nobody recognised him when he wore his normal clothes. He gave his address to the driver, knowing Mana was curious but wouldn't say a single word.

 

            “I wanted to treat you,” Kaya explained. “I was wrong to be jealous of her. I should have trusted you more.”

            “I wasn't mad at you.” Mana replied. He hadn't been. If anything he had taken it as a compliment that Kaya cared so much. But that hadn't stopped Kaya from feeling guilty.

            “Let me treat you anyway?” Kaya requested. With a shy nod, Mana followed Kaya to his bedroom. Picking up a box of matches Kaya lit a few candles, turning to find Mana had already stripped naked. “Just lie on your stomach for now.” He said gently and Mana wordlessly obeyed, trusting him completely.

            Admiring Mana's ass for a moment, Kaya picked up a bottle of massage oil and warmed some in his hands before placing them gently on Mana's back. He wasn't an expert at this, but he knew a few tricks and soon felt Mana relaxing for him.

            “It's been awhile since you did this,” Mana commented. “It feels good.”

            “Of course it does, it's me.” Kaya replied. Mana would never get a professional to do this, he wouldn't let anyone else look at his body. Even if covered with a towel.

            “It's you.” Mana agreed. Kaya worked in silence after that, massaging Mana's entire back before stepping back to remove his clothes. Offering himself to Mana he lay back and spread his legs, already hard and pleased to see Mana was the same way. The massage was supposed to have been innocent, but nothing was entirely innocent when it came to him touching a naked man.

            Warm lips wrapped around his hardened length and he let out a contended sigh of pleasure. Perhaps this treat hadn't been so much about making Mana happy, he always got well rewarded after one of their massage sessions.

            The fingers sliding inside him intensified his pleasure and he smiled in excitement to what was to come. The truth was he and Mana rarely had full sex, Mana preferred foreplay and Kaya was sexually satisfied by this alone most of the time. He'd never thought he'd end up in a relationship like this, but he couldn't imagine it any other way. If he needed more, he could ask, Mana had promised him that. No, he wasn't lacking at all when it came to sex, and when they did go further it felt better than it ever could if it had been a regular thing.

            “I love you Kaya, don't forget that.” Mana confessed. His smile was genuine but shy. He never had entirely gotten used to admitting this.

            “I love you.” Kaya replied with more confidence than Mana. He gasped as Mana's lips returned to his length, just as his fingers brushed over his prostrate. This felt good, it was like being in heaven.

            He came shortly after that, his body shaking in delight even as he spread his legs further. Moaning out loud when Mana pushed inside him. He pulled Mana against him, kissing him over and over tasting his own cum on the others lips. They moved together, bodies instantly knowing how to respond to each other. Smiling he stared up at Mana, deep into his eyes and knew, in that moment, there would never be anybody that Mana could cherish as much as he cherished him.

            Mana filled him with his ejaculation, shaking above Kaya as he rode his orgasm out. The moment he had recovered his lips were back around Kaya's length, finishing him off quickly as his lover had been so closed to cum himself. Sure they were both sexually satisfied, he curled up against Kaya, resting his head on his lovers chest. Perhaps relationships, of any sort, weren't Mana's best skill, but when he did show he cared there were no doubts about it. Mana was far more loving than anyone else Kaya knew and unwavering loyal.


End file.
